


the damn bucket hat.

by LOVELYJM



Category: bts, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom
Genre: Cuteness overload, Don’t worry, Fluffy, I hope you like it, Jimin is an angel, M/M, This is my first time, don’t mind the spelling mistakes or anything, i mentioned armys too, i mentioned namjoon, its fluffy and cute, jungkook isn’t a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVELYJM/pseuds/LOVELYJM
Summary: jimin loved it when jungkook wore hats, but currently he wanted to do nothing but rip that bloody hat off the maknae’s head and stomp on it until jungkook finally stops wearing it — which could be never.





	the damn bucket hat.

 

> they had landed in Hong Kong last night and now they were at the arena, rehearsing. as always, jimin had put effort into dressing well, making sure he was presented well alongside the other members. jungkook, however. god did jimin want to throw that bloody bucket hat out of this world. that man seems to never take his bucket hat off. of course, jimin thought he looked sexy as hell wearing that bucket hat but at the same time jimin despised that hat. he wanted to do nothing more than throw it away. he loved it when jungkook wore no hats, you could see his disheveled hair when he had woken up late or just couldn’t bother styling it. he loved it when jungkook would have his hair out, that meant it was easy for him to run his fingers through his hair. you were able to see his glorious forehead and his beautiful, round doe eyes. but with that bucket hat you could only see shadows from afar. up-close you could see his eyes but still. you get what jimin means. walking up to the maknae who stood kicking at the ground, singing gently into the mic attached to himself, jimin begins to mimic the actions. jungkook looks up and he lets out a mirthful grin. “hi.” jungkook spoke. his hands were shoved deeply into his sweats which looked way too big for his legs yet so comfy. jimin couldn’t wait to steal it off him. “hi.” jimin replied. jungkook grins again and he looks down at their feet. jungkook was wearing a dark grey jumper, a black padded coat that had a matte looking contrast to it with very, very big sweatpants and of course his trustee balenciaga triple s split-colourway low top trainers. jimin loved the way those shoes looked on him. to be honest, not everyone could pull off wearing them shoes and jimin was in-love with the way the maknae looked. “how come you’re stood here all lonely?” jimin questions. they had managed to rehearse idol, save me, i’m fine, the ment, and magic shop. they were now just chilling as the people who controlled the set list and whatnot sorted out whatever it is that they needed to. “oh nothing.” the maknae speaks. “i just didn’t feel like talking to hyungs now.” he adds. jimin frowns as he eyes the bucket hat with hooded eyes. god he just wanted to snatch that bloody hat off. “why not?” jimin questions averting his gaze. jungkook shrugs and he looks up meeting jimin’s curious eyes. “no reason. just one of them days.” jungkook shrugs again, sending a lopsided grin. jimin giggles, his eyes turning into beautiful crescents which jungkook adored. did god really have to make him so cute and sexy? jimin recovers from his little giggle and the two just end up staring at each other. they were used to the stares so it didn’t really become awkward for the two. they found comfort in it and were most definitely glad about it. “god, just.” jimin stops himself. his hand had reached for jungkook’s hat but he stopped himself watching as the maknae tilted his head in confusion, brows pulled together. “jimin-ssi, what happened?” he questions. right that’s it. before jimin could change his mind, he found himself walking closer to jungkook, his body frame much smaller than jungkook’s but not so small. he was only a couple cm’s taller. jimin mentally rolls his eyes as he remembers an army’s remark at his height. he’s not a baby! his hand reaches up and he pulls the god damn bucket hat and scrunches it into a ball using his hands grumbling random phrases under his breath not realising that he was still hooked to the mic. jungkook eventually caught onto what was happening and he lets out another grin, his dimples in view. his dimples weren’t as apparent as his favourite hyung—namjoon, but it was still there. he could never compete with his namjoon hyung’s cuteness when it comes to dimples. “hyung—what, are you doing?” the brunette questions. jimin huffs and he throws the hat under his arm as he holds onto the sides of jungkook’s head bringing it down so he wasn’t on his toes anymore. jungkook laughs silently and he bends down, making it easier for his “i-was-born-in-busan-first” hyung. “bloody throwin’ this bucket hat in the bin. look at your hair. you look so wonderful without it. i don’t understand what’s so wonderful about having a bucket hat on your head? do you know how long it’s been since i have seen your hair without the hat? do you know how long army’s have gone without seeing your luscious hair? do you know how-” jimin doesn’t even get to finish his sentence as he feels lips against his own. the kiss, or peck, or whatever you want to call it was short, jimin unable to respond. jungkook pulls away, a grin on his face. “i won’t wear the bucket hat anymore but please don’t throw it in the bin. i’ll just keep it for the airport when i cannot be bothered. please?” jungkook gives jimin his puppy eyes—which matter-o-factly was jimin’s biggest weakness when it came to his golden maknae. “hmph fine, but only for the airport. understood?” jungkook nods, his eyes closing at jimin’s little chubby fingers running through his brown locks. “i swear to god jungkook-ssi, if i ever, and i mean ever see you wearing this bucket hat anywhere.” jimin spoke, his hands pulling away. jungkook whines at the loss of contact but withholds himself and stands straight, a smirk on his face. “or what?” jimin raises his brows at the smirk. “i will throw all your bucket hats in the bloody bin and i will drink all your banana milk even if i don’t like it.” jimin spoke. jungkook gasps, his eyes wide. “i- no you can’t. hmph fine.” jungkook spoke. jimin grins and he leans on his toes again, his lips connecting with jungkook’s forehead. “good boy.” jimin spoke, pulling away to stare at jungkook. his hair was now free and it was looking beautiful as ever. it was bouncy and in its natural form—wavy and shiny. his forehead was slightly exposed, just the way jimin (and army’s) liked. jungkook giggles, shaking his head as they hear the vcr begin the play, a clear message that they were now starting to rehearse again. only then does jungkook realise that jimin had took his bucket hat along with him and had now thrown it away or given it to someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was meant to be a twitter au but i changed my mind.
> 
> i hope you guys like this ! :)  
> it was my first time making something like this, so let me know what you think.
> 
> sending love and warmth, xo


End file.
